This invention relates to a tufting machine equipped with a pattern control yarn feed mechanism. The invention provides an auxiliary yarn feed to enable the pattern control yarn feed mechanism equipped tufting machine to produce patterned rugs in a variety of sizes with side and end borders.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,465 a yarn feed mechanism is described in which a plurality of yarn feed rolls are individually clutch controlled by a pattern control mechanism so that each of the plurality of feed rolls is driven at different speeds independently of the other feed rolls. Similar and improved pattern control yarn feed mechanisms are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,098 and 4,608,935. These mechanisms are generally referred to as "Scroll Pattern Attachments."
A tufting machine equipped with a scroll pattern attachment is adapted to make patterns of high and low loop pile on the backing fabric moving through the tufting machine. When fitted with the proper cutting attachment, the high loop pile tufts can be cut so that the tufting machine creates patterns of high cut pile and low loop pile. These patterns can be complicated, curved shapes, made with control of individual yarns in the patterns, but with available equipment the patterns must be made in repeats duplicated at intervals across the width of the tufting machine. The repeat width is determined by the number of pattern rolls, the needle gauge of the tufting machine and the design of the tube bank which guides the yarn from its respective pattern roll to individual needles. Scroll pattern attachments are designed for use on broadloom tufting machines and generally the "scroll" type patterns are intended for wall-to-wall carpeting.
The carpet industry has long desired to be able to utilize tufting machines equipped with scroll pattern attachments to make scatter rugs as well as broadloom carpet. Scatter rugs are made in a number of standard sizes, such as 2'.times.3', 3'.times.5', and 9'.times.12'. Scatter rugs can be made in any desired size, but it is desirable that each rug have a border completely around it, and is usually bound or serged around all the edges, so that the rug has a finished appearance.
Tufting machines, generally of smaller size than broadloom tufting machines, are made specifically for scatter rugs with roll-type pattern attachments such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,866 or universal type pattern attachments such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,037. These pattern attachments are simpler than scroll pattern attachments in that they do not require the use of a tube bank and are limited to simpler patterns.
The primary difficulty encountered in adapting tufting machines with scroll pattern attachments to make scatter rugs has been the necessity of providing uniform side borders and end borders and a cut line between rugs. While it is possible to create the necessary end borders by energizing all of the clutches simultaneously to produce a high or low end border and a distinct cut line, there has not heretofore been a practical way to make uniform side borders and to locate them at any width to accommodate various rug sizes. Indeed, it was heretofore believed that a special tube bank would be required to adapt a scroll pattern attachment to produce scatter rugs of each distinct size.